


Vikturi Tumblr Prompts

by SageMasterofSass



Series: Requests [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 'clean up', A/B/O, Alpha!Viktor, Already Married, Amnesia, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Omega!Yuuri, Pastel!Yuuri, Punk!Viktor, Third Person POV, Tumblr Prompts, aka cum eating, and it starts immediately with porn lmao, grinding/frottage, jealous viktor, lacy underthings, sadly they don't get worn lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin





	1. Walking in on Viktor

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Hmm~ A porny Prompt! We always see fanfiction about Viktor walking in on Yuuri masturbating, but how about Yuuri walking in on Viktor? Maybe Viktor can convince him to help out? Also, you're an amazing author. Please keep up the good work! ~Yuurissoftbooty
> 
> Aww thanks dear, that’s so sweet! Here’s a short little piece with an ending to mirror the other one. ;)

It’s the last thing Yuri is expecting to see.

Well, sort of.

The nudeness, long expanses of muscle and pale skin, was par for the course. It’s a hot spring after all, Yuri has seen plenty of naked bodies in his day, and over the course of Viktor’s stay he’s seen that particular body more than a few times. A little more than he’s comfortable with honestly, what with Viktor’s inability to feel shame.

But this. This is taking it to a whole new level.

Yuri stands stock still in the doorway, mouth open, frozen to the spot.

Across the spring Viktor is sprawled in the water, easy as can be, even as one hand moves slowly up and down in front of him. On the upstroke the top of his fist emerges from the water, and then those pale fingers disappear again. Yuri’s sudden appearance doesn’t seem to have phased him at all; if anything he looks smug, leaning back on one arm as casual as you please, even as he cocks a silver eyebrow.

“Are you just going to stand there all night?” he asks.

With a great deal of effort, Yuri picks his jaw up off the floor. “Right,” he squeaks, voice as filled with tension as his body is. “I’m so sorry, I’ll just let you, uh, finish, I-I’ll go-“

Viktor frowns, his hand pausing in its stroking. “That’s not what I meant at all,” he says, a bit of a whine creeping into his tone. And then he stands, hand abandoning his….his _dick._

Of course Yuri has seen him naked before. He’s seen him wet before too, standing from the hot spring still warm and steamy.

This is different. It’s a whole new level. Because he’s got this pretty pink flush across his chest, and his dick is hard and silky looking, sticking up from a bed of silver curls. Normally Yuri tries to avoid looking, just out of politeness, but his eyes are drawn to it now. Drawn to the glistening head, the long narrow shaft, the low-hanging balls covered in pale hair.

Viktor extends a hand, the very same hand he’d been using to pleasure himself. “Come here,” he says. No, demands, and Yuri flounders.

“E-excuse me?”

The fingers crook, beckoning him. “You heard me. I want you over here. Now.”

And Yuri…Yuri goes.  


	2. After ep. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> If you'd like to, could you please write a fic where it's just after the episode 3 competition and Viktor shows Yuuri just how well his seduction worked (i.e through passionate ravishing on the nearest surface)?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I was thinking the same thing at the end of the episode lmao 
> 
> Sidenote, I fixed my spelling of Yuuri’s name!

“C’mon, slowpoke, you’ll have time to wave to your fans later.”

Yuuri turns, hand falling from where he was doing just that and mouth pulling into a frown. “Why the rush?” he asks, even as he stumbles along in Viktor’s grip.

Why the rush? _Why the rush?!_ Viktor wants to tell him, low and filthy, _exactly_ why they’re in a rush. But he settles for navigating them through the crowd instead. Never has he hated skating otaku more than in this moment, with everyone yelling and clapping and trying to get in their way.

Finally though, they manage to make it back to the locker room. Yurio’s probably around here somewhere, but the locker is empty and it’s empty _now_ and that’s all that matters.

Viktor has Yuuri up against the lockers in a matter of seconds, one hand on that slim waist. He draws his thumb over Yuuri’s bottom lip, much like he did during their practice, and can’t help the groan that falls from his own mouth.

“Do you have any idea,” he says, voice gone low and husky, “what you looked like out there?”

Yuuri’s eyes are wide, confused. But he’s not trying to get away. Instead he’s stock still, the stillness of a piece of prey already in the jaws of a predator. He swallows hard. “What?”

Viktor breathes out hard through his nose, leans over and presses his forehead into the cool metal of the locker by Yuuri’s shoulder. If he doesn’t he’s liable to jump the kid and he doesn’t actually want to scare Yuuri off. But that just presents a new temptation. Yuuri’s shoulder, smooth and muscled and covered in tight black spandex that once covered Viktor’s own body.

It shouldn’t be hot that Yuuri is essentially wearing his hand-me-down’s, but it is somehow.

With a groan, he sinks his teeth into that shoulder. Above him Yuuri makes a small noise of surprise and pain, body jerking, and instinctually Yuuri presses closer, leans his hips in to keep Yuuri trapped against the locker.

A moment later Viktor feels a tentative touch along his back, unsure, questing fingers. When he withdraws his teeth, kisses the spot he bit, the hand becomes more sure, traveling up and down his spine.

“I saw the story you created, you know,” Yuuri says quietly, and his voice is tremulous. It makes Viktor want to know if his moans would be just as wavering, so he kisses his way up from that covered shoulder to the bare skin of Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri tips his head back, allowing him access, but keeps speaking.

“I saw the playboy. The one who got whoever he wanted, when he wanted them. But that’s not who I wanted to skate as. That’s not what I feel like.”

There’s going to be a beautiful bruise on Yuuri’s neck, and it’s going to be a bitch to hide. Viktor can’t help but feel a little bit of pride and possessiveness at that, even as he licks at the purpling flesh one last time before withdrawing.

“I know,” he replies, leaning in close to Yuuri’s space. “You’re not a playboy. But you played the seductress beautifully. I got hard just watching you.”

Yuuri bites his bottom lip, cheeks flushing from the candid language. But rather than shrinking away he pushes back a little against Viktor’s body, murmurs “I know,” when it becomes obvious Viktor is still hard between them. “I noticed.”

Viktor grins, sharp and dangerous, and leans in to claim what’s his.


	3. Clean up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> eyy love your vikturi fic 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a tiny lil drabble here for you!! Honestly it made me start thinking of werewolf!Viktor. Werewolves in porn are all about ‘cleaning up’ their partners ;)

He’s got this… _weird_ obsession.

Viktor, that is. Not Yuuri.

It’s noticeable, but it’s not all that obvious. They’ve been together a while now and Yuuri has become pretty inured to it honestly, but every once in a while it’ll catch him by surprise all over again; Viktor licking up his stomach, cleaning off his hand, tongue lapping eagerly between his fingers or trailing tiny white drops up his chest.

No matter where or when Yuuri cums, Viktor is there ready to lap it up. Or suck it out of him for that matter, lips plush and red with friction and expression focused, like he wants it, like he enjoys the taste.

It’s…well, it should be weird.

But honestly it’s just really, really hot.


	4. Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> weve got smut, how about some Viktrui fluff????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is…sort of fluffy?? Lmao I couldn’t decide between injured Yuuri or sick Viktor.

He hits the ice. _Hard_.

There’s no crack of bone or painful snap of tendon, but it hurts like hell nonetheless and Yuuri knows he’ll be bruised tomorrow. But he can’t stop now. So he carefully pulls himself back onto his skates, and he picks up where he left off in the routine.

Later, in the locker room, he can already feel the stiffness setting in. When he peels his pants off there’s an ugly bruise forming on his hip, reaching down his thigh. Twisting in any direction is painful, and so is walking for that matter. He just hadn’t noticed until he’d stopped focusing so strongly on skating.

Maybe he should take a few days off? Probably not, he doesn’t really have the time for that. The next week is really going to suck though.

He’s just getting ready to head into the shower when Viktor comes sauntering into the room, all pomp and flash and lovely smile. He’s in the middle of speaking, something about the way Yuuri lands his jumps, but the words die half way through.

Yuuri glances up, curious about the sudden silence, and finds Viktor’s gaze locked on him. No, not quite on him. On his hip, his thigh. The ugly bruise marring them.

He can’t help his wince. “I fell,” he admits a little sheepishly, but he doesn’t get the lecture he’s expecting.

Instead, Viktor’s lips go all tight and he stalks forward with a word.

And promptly sweeps Yuuri right off his feet.

Literally.

Yuuri splutters and flails, arms automatically going around Viktor’s neck because he’d rather not be dropped on his ass, thanks. His bare ass.

“What are you doing!?” he squawks, embarrassed beyond belief.

Viktor doesn’t even glance at him, just takes them into the shower. “You’re not walking,” he declares, even as he turns the water on.

“That’s ridiculous!”

Viktor mutters something under his breath that sounds suspiciously like “You’re ridiculous.” Then, louder, “You’re hurt. And I’m not going to let you hurt yourself further by running around on an injury like that.”

“It’s just a bruise!” Yuuri protests.

Viktor doesn’t listen.

He doesn’t listen through an awkward, terrible shower, through ‘helping’ Yuuri get dressed, or through the trek home. Just holds Yuuri tightly to his chest.


	5. Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Hey, I was wondering if you could write something for me? Can't get the idea of Viktor teaching Yuuri about Eros off my mind but I can't write for peanuts lol, smut is welcome *wiggles eyebrows* 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t get quite as far as smut, but have some devious Viktor!

Pork cutlet bowl? _Really?_

 _That’s_ what Yuuri came up with?

Eros is a sexual love, sensual and passionate and fiery hot.

And a fucking _pork cutlet bowl_ is what he came up with?

It’s just not going to do. Viktor is going to have to take this into his own hands, one way or another.

The next time they go to practice, he makes sure Yurio leaves the locker room before Yuuri does, and then smoothly locks the door. He’s been flirting extra heavily with Yuuri this morning to set the scene, not that the idiot piglet has bothered to notice at all.

See him try not to notice _this._

When Yuuri finally goes to leave, skates hanging from their laces around his neck, glasses tucked safely into his locker, Viktor strikes.  Almost literally, as it turns out. It takes more effort than he was expecting to turn Yuuri and pin him to the closest wall but he gets it done.

The idiot just blinks curiously at him, confused but mostly relaxed so far. Not for long.

“I have a special task for you today,” Viktor tells him conversationally, even as he leans in closer, even as he presses into Yuuri’s personal space. He lowers his voice and hoods his eyes, tilting his head slightly so he can look up through pale lashes. “I need you to keep something in mind while you’re skating. You can’t forget it, okay? Not even for a moment.”

“Um.” Yuuri’s cheeks are definitely turning red now, his body going tight and unsure as he tries to lean away from Viktor to no avail. They’re pressed together from the waist down, Viktor’s warm weight pinning him in place. “I…sure, what do I think about?”

“Me.” Before Yuuri has time to process the response, Viktor presses his advantage and swoops in for a kiss. And despite Yuuri’s obvious inexperience, Viktor makes it as _hot_ , as _passionate_ , as _sensual_ as possible, until he feels like there’s a livewire under his skin, until he can tell Yuuri is getting hard against his thigh.

And then he backs off. Completely.

He smirks at Yuuri’s flushed cheeks, stuttered breath, and the dazed look on his face. Like he needs a good fuck, that’s what he looks like, held down and just pounded into.

But there’ll be plenty of time for that later.

“Remember,” Viktor sing-songs over his shoulder as he unlocks the door, “don’t forget it even for a second while you’re on the ice today!”

That’ll show him Eros.


	6. A/B/O/Jealous Viktor/Grinding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to scribespirare:  
> For your victuri fic series, can u do a/b/o or possessive/jealous victor?? Thank you ^^
> 
> Anonymous said to scribespirare:  
> your yoi fics are so good??????!!!! can i request frottage/grinding please?? ☺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double fill for these two prompts!! Also you can tell it’s been a while since I’ve written b/c I wrote A LOT for this. Like normally I do fills at 200-500 words. Nope this over 1k. Enjoy!

Is that…it’s not…

With a growl, Viktor launches himself across the room, his alpha response kicking in more strongly than he’s felt in his entire fucking life. But he can’t help it! Yuuri has always smelled amazing to him, just absolutely delectable, but now…now.

“You..,” he pants, mouth open, sucking in huge lungfuls of air. Yuuri stares wide-eyed up at him, confusion on his features. He’s not even fully out of bed yet, his eyes still circled with sleep, hazy and soft. Viktor had just been coming to wake him up, to get him ready for the day, but instead he’d been assaulted by this damn _smell_. “Why do you smell like an omega?”

Not even just any omega. An unclaimed one teetering on the edge of heat, almost ready to be taken but not quite. Viktor can feel that sweet heat against his skin, can feel it crawling down his spine, making his cock hard and his thoughts fuzzy at best. There’s another smell though, something faintly over laying that amazing omega ambrosia. The scent of someone else, barely lingering.

Viktor bares his teeth before thinking. “Who have you been with?”

Yuuri blinks sluggishly, and now Viktor realizes the haze in his eyes is his upcoming heat, not sleep. But then he shakes his head a little, and scoots back in a attempt to get from under Viktor’s body. “Shit,” he curses. “Shit, shit, shit. I forgot to take my blockers!”

Damn right he did. Up until now Viktor had thought his cute student was a beta. And he’d been perfectly fine with that too, uncaring of what Yuuri was so long as he could got him in the end. Hell, Yuuri could have been another alpha and Viktor still would have been head over heels for him. But an omega…an omega. _Fuck._

With a groan, he sinks down, searching out the curve of Yuuri’s neck so he can bury his nose there. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he bemoans, allowing his body to go pliant and limp on top of Yuuri. It causes Yuuri to grunt at the weight, but he doesn’t complain. In fact, one hand comes up to tangle in Viktor’s hair.

“There’s always been other stuff to worry about,” he explains. “I haven’t had time for a heat in years, so being an omega hasn’t been relevant. If I take my blockers now I can still ward this one off.”

Viktor kind of wants to cry. Of course Yuuri should stay on the blockers. Of course they should continue with the competition. They’ve worked way too hard to be set back by something like a stupid _heat_ at this point. But goddamn does Viktor want. He wants so bad.

Yuuri shifts under him and his breath catches in his throat, and Viktor groans against that slender throat at the way his trapped dick rubs against Yuuri’s thigh.

“You’re…” He doesn’t continue, breath hitching slightly in his throat, so Viktor picks himself up on his palms and looks Yuuri in the eyes.

“Hard? Because of you? Yes.”

To emphasize his point, Viktor slowly rolls his hips. It’s a little awkward, they’re not really lined up, but the movement is enough.

The trembling of Yuuri’s lips is unbearably attractive, even more so when they fall open on a silent moan. They close again, tight, color high on Yuuri’s face and sweet scent going oh so much sweeter, so compliant and welcoming. “I can’t,” he breathes, visibly upset.

“I know,” Viktor soothes, trailing a palm over Yuuri’s face. His skin is hot, feverishly so, but soft and smooth under Viktor’s questing fingers.

Without a word, Yuuri rolls his head back, baring his throat for Viktor with absolutely no prompting. It’s enough to make Viktor’s mouth water, his teeth aching to sink into that soft flesh, to mark Yuuri so that everyone knows they belong to each other. Unfortunately though, the action also brings a fresh wave of that strange scent Viktor caught earlier, another alpha Yuuri must have come into contact with.

The smell snaps any romantic, lovey thoughts straight out of Viktor’s head and a growl starts up heavy in his throat. “Who?” he demands, dropping his face to nose along Yuuri’s throat, trying to find that unwanted scent. “Who touched you?”

Yuuri arches up towards him, whimpering slightly at the angry alpha hovering over him. “I don’t remember. Somebody…somebody put their hand on me.” His eyes are glazing over again, his mind losing the battle with the oncoming heat.

Viktor should go find his blockers. He should stop playing the over protective alpha, and help his future mate. But…once. Just once. And not even a real fuck. No if he did that, it would cement Yuuri’s heat and they’d be stuck in this hotel room for the next week, living off the freaking mini-bar. But if he just…

Slowly, Viktor rolls his hips again. It’s still a little awkward, and he has to shift around to get the right position, but eventually he finds it, that perfect angle that brings them together. Yuuri’s breath has started coming short and fast, and his head is still tipped back, throat still bared like he’s inviting Viktor to bite it.

It’s an impossible temptation, especially with another alpha’s scent still lingering on the skin there. So Viktor leans down and laps at the smooth flesh, nipping gently as he tries to cover Yuuri in his own smell. Yuuri groans, and as Viktor builds a rhythm with his hips, Yuuri arches up to meet him grind for grind.

From there it’s just them egging each other on; Yuuri burying his fingers in Viktor’s hair and _pulling_ , Viktor biting down on Yuuri’s throat, licking at him, then kissing his way up to Yuuri’s mouth, both of their breath’s coming heavier, faster, the smell around them growing thick until Viktor finally realizes the fresh wave of omega pheromones must be because Yuuri is getting _wet_.

Fuck, oh fuck. He’s not going to last. He wants into that sweet body, he wants to push into that wetness and claim, wants to knot Yuuri and keep them tied for fucking hours. Instead, he sits up, scrabbling at his jeans until he can pull out his aching cock. The first touch of his own hand is electric and he groans as he starts to pump himself, eyes fixed on the body splayed beneath him. Yuuri’s all pliant and loose, arms up at his head, clothes rucked, eyes haze.

“Can,” Viktor pants out, “Can I?” His palm slides up Yuuri’s stomach, pushing his shirt out of the way in the process. When Yuuri nods, biting at his bottom lip and arching to offer the revealed flesh, Viktor comes harder than he has in his entire life. He has to push down harshly at the base of his cock to keep himself from knotting, but it’s worth it, the hot burst of euphoria and pleasure as he watches his cum splash over Yuuri’s belly.

For a long moment he has to sit there breathing hard, one hand on his dick. But he brings himself back down, hands going for Yuuri’s pants now. But Yuuri stops him, shakes his head, and that’s when Viktor realizes the smell of his own cum isn’t the only in the air. He grins, more than pleased with himself as his bends down to peck Yuuri on the lips. Then he goes and hunts down those blockers, because neither of them is going to let a heat stop Yuuri’s career now that they’ve indulged a little.


	7. Amnesia AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> carolinesnowkitty submitted to scribespirare  
> I know its typical but please... i need it!!!  
> Years later Yuuri has converted in a prominent figure skater of the world and have a romantic relationship with Viktor (who retired and works as a trainer). The day Viktor plans to propose to his boyfriend, while training for the next season Yuuri suffers an accident and he’s taken to a hospital. He remains in a coma for two moths and when awakes have amnesia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I know where you were going with this but thats…not where I went lmao sorry??? i just couldn’t resist some cute silliness

Yuuri wants to face palm. It’s sweet, don’t get him wrong, it really is. But it’s also _embarrassing_ and _completely unnecessary_.

“Viktor,” he sighs, and then cringes as he watches the happiness and excitement fall right off his husband’s face.

Quickly, stumbling a little in an ungracious way Yuuri’s never seen before, Viktor stands. “Did I-“ he starts, stops, starts again, “You don’t want to?”

It’s terrible seeing Viktor this distraught. Yuuri’s pretty sure tears are starting to build up in those beautiful blue eyes, and he feels like such an asshole!

“It’s not that,” Yuuri tries to explain, reaching up to gently grab Viktor’s shoulders. The man looks like he wants to pull away, to put distance between them, but Yuuri’s going to fix this, damnit. He’s going to make this better.

“I understand,” Viktor rushes out, face turned away, color high on his cheeks. “It’s not the right time or maybe you don’t believe in it, it’s okay whatever it is, I understand, we can put it off or just not do it ever anything’s okay with me so long as you-“

“Viktor,” Yuuri tries. When his husband keeps rambling, Yuuri rolls his eyes and tries a little more harshly this time. “Viktor!”

It gets the man’s attention and Yuuri smiles up at him, trying to project calm and loving thoughts.

“Viktor, I’m sorry I made you upset but all of this? It’s not necessary.”

“It’s…it’s not?”

“No, silly.” With a little flourish, Yuuri raises his left hand to show off the pair of rings on his third finger. “We’re _already married._ ”

For a moment Viktor just stares, eyes wide and expression blank. But then a look of extreme relief passes over his face, and a few of the unshed tears from before roll down his cheeks. “Oh god,” he says, and pulls Yuuri up in a tight hug. “Oh my god, I’m sorry but I’m so happy right now. I can’t believe I just proposed when we’re already married, but I thought you were turning me down.”  

Yuuri laughs. “Yeah, it’s been a few years. I’m sure you’ll remember.”

Viktor’s breath just hitches and he hugs Yuuri tighter, burying his face in the shorter man’s neck.

Damn amnesia.


	8. Punk!Viktor and Pastel!Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> I LOVE YOU VIKTURI ONE SHOTS can you make like punk viktor and pastel yuuri pls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta tell you, I was really confused as to how to go about writing for this. But after a little help from some friends, I finally came up with something! 
> 
> Maybe I should write something about Yuuri actually wearing what Viktor picked out, hmm??

She’s seen a lot of weird people in this store, but she thinks this might be the cherry on top of all those experiences. It’s a lingerie store after all, with a special section for men and all; it’s bound to attract some rather strange customers. The people you see at Wal-mart at 3am strange.

But like she said, this takes the cake.

He’s tall, silver hair falling in his face. His eyes are icy blue and beautiful and so very very bright against all the black he’s wearing. Black leather coat, studs on the shoulders, chains on the sides. Black pants. Possibly leather? Not quite shiny enough, but definitely tight enough. Ripped at the knees. She can’t really see his shirt, but she thinks it might be dark plaid. There’s a rather scary expression on his face as he browses the men’s selection.

Is it for himself, she wonders? It’d certainly fit his body type; he’s slender enough. But he comes off very rough, very punk. He’s one step away from wearing dark eye liner and spiking his hair into a mohawk. Maybe he has a girl…wait not, men’s section, a boyfriend? But a boyfriend who would wear lacy lingerie? And the pretty risqué stuff too, it looks like.

“Excuse me,” he says, suddenly looking up and meeting her eyes. She jumps a little, cheeks flushing at having gotten caught staring.

“Y-yes?”

“These are for men, but do you know if they have matching bras?” He holds up a package of underwear. A set of three, all pretty, pale colors, the exact opposite of what he’s wearing.

“Uh,” she says intelligently, then remembers she’s supposed to be doing her job. “Yeah, yeah I think there’s some matching ones for that brand on the back wall. Right over there.” She points him in the right direction, he thanks her and goes back to browsing.

Seriously, what the fuck?

The door chimes loudly, and she glances over to watch another strange character walk into the store. He doesn’t even hesitate, makes a beeline for the first guy with a happy chirp of, “Viktor!”

He’s similar to the first guy, Viktor she supposes, but not the same. Where Viktor is all dark and brooding looking, like you’d find him hanging out in a back alley somewhere, this new guy is all bright and floral. His jean jacket has pink roses printed on a pale blue background and his pants are the same pink as the flowers. His hair and eyes are dark, but those are the only things. Pale purple boots, a near-white t-shirt with flowery skulls and metal studs, a pretty yellow clip holding his bangs back.

Viktor holds up the package of underwear and says something too quiet to catch and the new guy’s face turns bright red.

Ah, okay. Everything makes perfect sense now.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I take prompts over on my [tumblr](http://scribespirare.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
